The ways in which a user may interact with a computing device continues to expand. For example, users were initially provided solely with a keyboard to interact with a text-based user interface. Techniques were then subsequently developed in which a user could interact with a graphical user interface (GUI) using a cursor control device, such as a mouse or track pad. In this way, a user was provided with increased efficiency in the ways in which the user could view and interact with the computing device.
However, even though these conventional techniques provided increased efficiency with respect to previous techniques, these techniques could still seem artificial and unnatural to the user. Therefore, a user was oftentimes still confronted with a learning process to utilize the techniques, could be hindered by the unnaturalness of the interaction that was supported, and so on.